The new girl
by GiveDaisyLove
Summary: What happens when a new girl walks into the school of her best friend? Read to find out! (Characters: Luigi, Mario, Daisy, Peach, Mona, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Yoshi and moms and dads OC: Alex, Diana, Hayes, Nash, Zendaya, Luke, Austin, Harry, Selena, Dylan, Cole, Rita, Zachery and Avril)
1. Chapter 1

~First day of school~

*Alarm clock sound*

"Ugh, fuck off." Luigi said while smashing the snooze button.

~10 minutes later~

*Alarm clock sound*

"Why?!" Luigi said annoyed while smashing the snooze button again.

Mario comes into Luigi's room and says "Bro, you need to get up."

"Why does it have to be school already? Summer started like yesterday." Luigi said annoyed while slowly getting up.

"I know, but it's a new school year closer to freedom." Mario answered.

"Freedom? Since when is working freedom?" Luigi answered.

"You know what I mean, now get ready or mum will be angry." Mario answered while closing the door.

"GeT uP oR mUm WiLl Be AnGrY, she's never angry with me lol." Luigi said to himself while walking to his bathroom and getting ready.

~15 minutes later~

Luigi walked downstairs to join his brothers and mum for breakfast.

"Good morning!" His mom said happily.

"Morning." Luigi mumbled.

"Lookin' fresh, bro!" Alejandro answered.

Quick intorduction: Alejandro is Mario and Luigi's older brother, he's 2 years older than them, goes to the same high school as them and doubled a year, which means he's only 1 year above his brothers. He's tall but not as tall as his brother Luigi and he's a funny guy. He has brown hair (similar to his brothers), he's not fat, but not skinny either, he's inbetween. Unlike his brothers, he has no stache. And I think that's about it.

"Leave your little brother alone!" their mom said.

"Jeez mum, calm down." Mario answered.

"You 2 are Always ganging up on your little brother, that is not fair..." their mom answered, but the boys weren't listening to what she was saying, they were looking at their little brother, smirking behind their mom.

"So, no donuts for you 2, only donuts for your little brother." their mom said, snapping the boys out of their thoughts.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Mario yelled.

"You should've seen him smirking behind you!" Alejandro yelled.

"Don't yell at mum!" Luigi interrupted.

"Thank you, Luigi, at least one of my children has manners." their mom said while smiling at Luigi "No donuts for you 2, and no dicussing this!" and with that their mom left the kitchen to grab her handbag. "I'm leaving for work, don't forget to lock the door." their mom said while closing the door behind her.

"I love donuts." Luigi said.

"I hate you." Mario answered.

"Still you can't survive a day without him at school." Alejandro answered, while laughing.

"Shut up!" Mario answered embarrassed "Doesn't make him less of a mama's boy."

"I don't mind being a mama's boy, I Always get what I want." Luigi answered while smirking.

"Yeah, being a mama's boy doens't sound bad at all." Alejandro answered while thinking "It sucks to be the oldest, they expect me to be mature and do something with my life."

...

Luigi and Mario burst out in laughter.

"You?!" Mario yelled.

"Mature?!" Luigi yelled.

"Doing something with your life?!" Mario yelled.

"This has to be some fucking joke!" Luigi yelled.

Both brothers continued laughing.

"Try to be the oldest." Alejandro answered annoyed.

After a few minutes the boys calmed down their laughter.

"We have to leave for school, otherwise we're gonna be late." Alejandro said.

"Look at him being 'mature'" Luigi said, making both him and Mario laugh again.

"Shut up and get in the car!" Alejandro yelled annoyed.

The boys left the house and locked the door, like their mom asked them to, and got in the car and left for school.

~At school~

The twins met up with their main friends; Yoshi, Alex, Toad and Wario.

Quick introduction: If you don't know who Alex is, make sure to check out my other story 'How love met'.

Alejandro met up with his friends too and left immediately.

"Sup guys!" Their friends said.

"Sup!" The twins answered.

"Let's go inside so I can see if I can reach my locker this year." Toad said "I don't wanna relive last year."

This caused the boys to laugh.

~Flashback to last year~

"This is your locker." a teacher said while handing Toad a key "If there is something wrong, don't hesitate on coming back here."

Toad searched for his locker, only to find out that he couldn't even reach the bottem of it. So, Toad went back to the teacher, like she said.

"Um, excuse me." Toad said, getting the teachers attention "I can't reach my locker."

"Hmm, let me see." the teacher looked through papers and said "I'm sorry, kid, the only lockers available are on the same height, you should've come earlier."

"Umm, okay." Toad said disappointed while leaving.

~End of flashback~

"We Always had to give and get your stuff." Alex said while laughing.

"Those were times..." Yoshi answered while thinking.

The boys laughed and walked inside. They all got their locker keys and went to find their lockers.

"Yes! I can reach it!" Toad yelled happily, causing his friends to laugh.

After they found their lockers and put some of their belongings in there they stood together in front of Luigi's and Alex's lockers. Their lockers were almost next to each other, there was only one locker in between theirs.

"I'm hoping it's a fun kid's locker." Alex said.

"Same." Luigi answered.

Then the boys overheard the sport jocks talking.

"Dude, did you see that new girl, she's drop dead gorgeous!" one of them said.

"And she's wearing a leather jacket, you know what that means, a new bad girl!" another one said.

"Dudes, you don't know her?! That's the little sister of Hayes, Nash, Zendaya and Luke!" another one answered.

Quick introduction: I've added a lot of siblings (hehehe). Let's start with Hayes, in this story Hayes is Daisy's older twinbrother, he is very tall and muscular, just like his brothers Nash and Luke, he has brown hair and he loves annoying his little sister. Nash is one year older than Daisy and Hayes, he's muscular, has brown hair and is funny. Zendaya is Daisy's youngest older sister, which is 2 years older than her, she's very tall, unlike Daisy herself, has brown hair and is very skinny. And last but not least, Luke is one of Daisy's older brohters, He's 3 years older than her and he dyed his hair in a dark shade of blond, he's muscular and he loves watching Netflix. Oh, before I forget, they all have beautiful baby blue eyes. Let's say it's in the family, cause every single one of them has them.

 _"Daisy is here?"_ Luigi thought.

"You mean princess Daisy?! She's even hotter in real life!" another one answered.

"You better watch out, her brothers are overprotective." another one said.

"I don't care have you seen her?!" the first one said again.

And then they were too far away to overhear them.

"Dude, I've heard of that princess! She's so hot!" Alex said.

"Better watch out, Luigi has a flirtationship with her." Mario answered while giving his brother a nudge.

"The fuck is a flirtationship?" Luigi answered.

"Flirting with each other while being 'friends'" Mario answered.

"Dude, you guys know her?!" Yoshi answered.

"Our parents are like best friends, so yeah." Mario and Luigi answered.

"How come I've never met her? I'm your cousin for fuck sake!" Wario answered annoyed, causing the others to laugh.

*School bell rings*

"Im going to class." Toad said.

"Same." Everyone besides Luigi answered.

"I have to get something out of my locker, you guys go ahead." Luigi said.

All the boys besides Luigi left.

Luigi overheard another conversation.

"So, how about you and me, 7 o'clock, dinner, at my house, or we can skip to dessert, if you know what I mean." a sports jock said.

"How about I smack you in your fucking face if you don't shut the fuck up." Daisy answered angrily.

"Ooh, you're a wild one, I like it." the sports jock answered.

"I swear to god I will punch you in-" Daisy was saying angrily until she was interrupted by Luigi.

"Didn't you hear her?! Fuck off!" Luigi yelled.

"Normally I wouldn't fuck off, but I've heard stories about you when you get angry, so um bye!" the sports jock said while running away.

"Ya didn't have to do that, I can take care of meself." Daisy said to Luigi.

"You can't get yourself suspended on the first day, now can you?" Luigi answered.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Daisy said while laughing.

"Okay, that was hilarious." Luigi answered while laughing.

~Flashback to a few years ago~

"So new school eh." Luigi said to Daisy.

"It might be a new school but it still has the same shit that every school has." Daisy answered.

Luigi laughed and answered "True."

Waluigi walked up to them.

"Hello, Daisy." Waluigi said, trying to sound flirty.

"Only people I like call me Daisy, so you better stick to princess or I'll kill ya." Daisy answered annoyed.

"What you gonna do about it, Daisy?" Waluigi answered trying to annoy her.

"Fuck off, Waluigi." Luigi said.

"Did I talk to you, green bean?" Waluigi said "I don't think-" Waluigi said before being interuppted by Daisy, who poured her milkshake al over Waluigi's face.

"You did not just do that!" Waluigi yelled angrily.

"I'm not done." Daisy answered while kicking him in the balls.

Waluigi fell to the ground and Luigi held Daisy back.

"Calm down, you're gonna get yourself kicked out!" Luigi said.

"I don't care, nobody disrespects me friends!" Daisy said angrily, trying to free herself from Luigi.

"Princess! You're suspended!" a teacher yelled.

"I told you." Luigi said to Daisy.

"I'm not kicked out, I'm just suspended." Daisy said while smirking, causing them both to laugh.

~End of flashback~

"Those were times." Luigi said.

"I still hate that dickhead." Daisy answered, causing them both to laugh.

"He became even worse." Luigi said.

"Is that even possible?" Daisy answered, causing them both to laugh again.

"So, what were you doing before he annoyed you?" Luigi asked.

"I was trying to find my locker, it's number 102, you know where that is?" Daisy asked.

"What a coincidence, it's right inbetween mine and a friend of mine." Luigi answered.

"Cool, now I can see ya more." Daisy answered flirty while winking.

"I would love to see you more." Luigi answered flirty.

Daisy opened her locker and looked at the top of it.

"Well fuck, I can't reach the top, how typical." Daisy said annoyed.

"I will help you anytime you want." Luigi said flirty.

"Well, I will have to thank you for your serivces sometime." Daisy answered flirty.

Daisy put some of her belongings in her locker and Luigi helped her to put some of her belongings where she can't reach it.

"We should get going, everyone is in the meeting hall by now." Luigi said.

"We could stay behind for a little while." Daisy answered flirty.

"I would love to." Luigi said flirty "But we stayed already a few hours behind."

"A few hours? Jeez, I Always seem to get you into trouble." Daisy said flirty while winking.

"Hmm, yeah you do, doesn't mean I don't like it." Luigi answered while putting his arm around Daisy and leading her to the meeting hall.

~At the meeting hall~

Luigi and Daisy walked inside to see that there was no place to sit anymore.

"Guess we're gonna stand." Luigi said.

"My siblings have a place left." Daisy answered while pointing at her siblings.

"Alright, we'll go over there." Luigi answered.

Luigi and Daisy walked to Daisy's siblings.

"If we would've known you were with our baby sis we would've saved ya a spot." Nash said.

"That's no problem." Luigi answered.

"Indeed it's not, sit down." Daisy said.

"I'm not gonna let you stand." Luigi answered.

"You won't, now sit down." Daisy answered.

Luigi knew how stubborn Daisy was, so he sat down like she asked to. "Happy?" Luigi asked.

Daisy sat down on Luigi's lap, made herself comfortable and said "Very!"

This made her siblings and Luigi laugh.

"And that's everything you need to know this year. I wish you all a great school year and with NO trouble with teachers, students, etc. You may all leave now."

"Did you guys hear everything?" Luke asked jokingly.

"We heard everything we needed to hear." Daisy answered, causing the others to laugh.

They all got up and went to the cafeteria, cause it was noon already. The siblings split up and went to their friends, while Daisy stayed with Luigi.

"So, does someone else I know go here?" Daisy asked while they were walking to the cafeteria.

"Your cousin Peach goes here, and your other cousin Mona, but I thought you knew that already, and my brother, and maybe some other people I don't know." Luigi answered.

"I Always forget where my cousins go to school, you know I forget things fast." Daisy answered.

"Hmm, I haven't noticed." Luigi answered sarcastically, causing them both to laugh.

Luigi spotted his friends and said "We can go sit with my friends if you want."

"If they don't mind me being there." Daisy answered.

"Who would mind having you around." Luigi answered flirty.

"Hmm, I don't know, you clearly don't." Daisy answered flirty.

"Clearly, eh?" Luigi answered smirking, causing Daisy to giggle.

"Yup! Let's get some food, I'm hungry." Daisy answered.

"As long as you don't get Mario's appetite I'm happy." Luigi answered jokingly, causing Daisy to laugh.

"Don't worry, I haven't gone down the deep end." Daisy answered jokingly, caushing them both to laugh.

They went to get food that suprisingly didn't look too bad for cafeteria food and then they went to Luigi's friends.

"Sup guys!" Luigi said.

"Sup." the others answered more intrested in their food.

"You don't mind someone joining us?" Luigi asked.

"Nope." the others answered, still more intrested in their food.

Luigi sat down and Daisy sat down next to him.

Toad looked up to see who was sitting in front of him and said "Where are my manners! My mom would be so mad at me if she saw me."

This caused Daisy to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to treat me differently." Daisy answered, causing the other boys to look up, besides Mario.

"Sup Sarasa." Mario said.

"Your food addiction hasn't changed, I see." Daisy said, causing Luigi to laugh.

"Why would you wanna sit with us?" Yoshi asked.

"Why not?" Daisy answered.

"Um, not to be rude, but you're hot! Why would you sit with us, the regular kids?" Alex answered.

"Yeah, I would rather drink from a toilet than sit at the 'popular table'" Daisy answered, causing everyone to laugh.

"They're that worse?" Wario asked.

"You have no idea." Daisy answered.

"So, Sarasa, what brings you in this school?" Mario asked "Got kicked out your last one?"

"Ya guessed it." Daisy answered, making the other boys look suprised "Like you can hear, I ain't no regular princess, so there is no need for formalities."

"Cool!" Yoshi answered.

Daisy gave Luigi a nudge and asked "Shouldn't you introduce me to your friends?"

"If you really want to." Luigi answered flirty.

Luigi looked at Wario and said "That's my cuz, Wario."

"Oh, the purple stick's brother?" Daisy asked.

Luigi answered while laughing "Yes, but trust me when I say he's nothing like his brother."

"Thank god." Daisy answered relieved, causing everyone to laugh.

"The dinosaur is Yoshi." Luigi said.

"Hello, Princess." Yoshi said.

"Call me Daisy." Daisy answered.

"That's Alex." Luigi said while pointing at Alex.

"Oh, he's the kid that gets you into trouble when I'm not around?" Daisy asked.

"Yup." Luigi answered.

"Hey!" Alex said, causing the others to laugh.

"You already know fatass." Luigi said, causing everyone besides Mario to laugh.

"Shut up, I'm eating." Mario answered with his mouth stuffed with food.

"And Toad is sitting right in front of you." Luigi said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Toad said.

"Likewise." Daisy answered.

"And these are my closest friends." Luigi said.

"Cool!" Daisy answered.

All of the sudden they hear someone yell "DAISY!" and before they knew it a girl with orange hair jumps on Daisy, causing them both to fall off the the table.

"Get off me ya ginga cunt!" Daisy yelled annoyed.

"I'm gonna ignore that cause I missed ya!" Mona yelled happily.

"Get off me you're heavy!" Daisy answered.

Mona got off Daisy and helped her get up and said "I didn't knew you were already allowed back in our school!"

Daisy sat down on the table again and gave Mona an angry look.

"I'm still suprised you could come back after three years." Luigi said while putting his hand on Daisy's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Meh." Daisy answered.

"Wait you could come back after three years already? I had to wait 5 years in me last school." Mona answered "Well, I have to go find Peachy and tell her you're here, bye!"

And with that said Mona ran off.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding when you said she's crazy." Mario said.

"Yup." Daisy and Luigi answered.

They all finished their lunch and went to their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

They all left the cafeteria and were walking to the meeting hall once again.

"I thought he finished his speech already, why do we have to go back?" Luigi asked.

"Weren't you there? He mostly talked about how good the sport teams are and which team you can join and that kind of stuff, now he's gonna talk about the stuff that everybody has to know." Yoshi answered.

"Seriously?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, did you guys miss the speech?" Alex asked.

"They probably did, once those 2 start talking hours seem to fly for them." Mario said "It's like there is no one else around them trust me, when you're alone with those two you don't excist."

"That was like one time." Daisy answered.

"It was 5 fucking times." Mario answered.

"Well, excuse us that you're not intresting." Luigi answered, causing Mario to sigh and everyone else to laugh.

"Don't you feel the brotherly love." Daisy said, causing the others to laugh.

They arrived at the meeting hall and started to search for places to sit. All of the sudden they heard a girlish scream and before you know it, Daisy is on the ground once again.

"Seriously, what is wrong with ya madwomen?!" Daisy said annoyed.

"Excuse me, what's wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to our school?!" Peach answered happily.

"Can ya get off me?" Daisy asked annoyed.

"Oh, right." Peach said while getting up and helping Daisy up "There you go."

"Next time warn me when I'm gonna get jumped please." Daisy said.

"Oh, did Mona jump you too?" Peach asked.

"What do you think?" Luigi answered.

"Oh, where are my manners? Hi guys!" Peach said.

"Your manners were definitely gone when you broke my back." Daisy mumbled while rubbing her back.

"I'll give you a massage." Luigi said flirty.

"I'll remember that." Daisy answered while winking.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you around, bye bye!" Peach said and then she left.

"You can stop drooling now." Luigi and Daisy said at the same time to Mario.

"I wasn't drooling!" Mario answered annoyed, causing everyone to laugh.

After they were done laughing they continued their search for seats. After a while they found enough seats for all of them and went to sit down. After a while the principal started his speech.

"Silence please." the principal said.

The hall went quiet and the principal continued "Good afternoon students. You'll all be happy when I inform you that after this speech you may all go home."

"If this speech is as long as the last one we'll be here for quiet a while." Alex said, causing the others to laugh.

"About the dorms..." the principal said.

"Dorms?" Luigi and Daisy asked at the same time.

"You guys definitely missed the last speech, we have to stay in dorms, it's new since this year." Yoshi said.

"There are enough dorms for everyone, but you'll all be sharing your dorm with at least 1 other students." the principal said.

"Sharing a room?" Daisy asked.

"No fancy stuff anymore, Sarasa." Mario answered.

"Can I still change schools?" Daisy asked, causing the others to laugh.

"There are a few kinds of dorms, you have the dorms which you share with 1 person, the dorms which you share with 2 persons and the dorms which you share with 3 persons." the principal said.

"Kill me." Daisy said, causing the others to laugh once again.

"And there are fancier dorms than other dorms, you can't choose your dorm because the system will randomly pick out students." the principal said.

Everybody started complaining to each other.

"Stop complaining before you know in which dorm you are!" the principal said.

"Jeez, temper much." Wario said, causing the others to laugh.

"The system randomly picks students, there are no students in favor." the principal said.

Daisy got a text message and looked at her Phone. She got a message from her brother Luke.

Luke: Yo, Dais, text me the names and last names of ya friends.

Daisy: Why?

Luke: Just trust me.

"Guys?" Daisy asked trying to catch their attention "Put your name and last name in this text message."

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, Luke is up to something, and I think it's something good." Daisy answered.

The friends put their name and last name in the text message, like Daisy asked them to.

"Thanks." Daisy answered while sending the message to her brother.

Luke: Thanks sis.

Daisy: Why did you need the names?

Luke: You'll see tomorrow.

Daisy put her Phone away.

"You'll know your dorms by tomorrow. Don't forget to bring your Luggage, you may leave now." the principal said while walking off the stage.

"That was quick." Toad said.

They all got up and walked out of the meeting hall.

"Yo, baby sis, Luke and Nash just took off with the car, you'll have to find another way home." Hayes said.

"Wait, what?" Daisy asked confused.

"I don't know why either, they're up to something." Hayes answered.

"How do you get home?" Daisy asked.

"I'm going to a friends house, he'll drive me home later on, good luck finding a ride!" Hayes said while leaving.

"Seriously." Daisy said.

"I'll give you a ride." Luigi said flirty.

"Will ya?" Daisy answered while smirking.

"You mean Alejandro is gonna drive her home, cause dad doesn't trust you with his car." Mario answered.

"At least I have my driving license." Luigi answered.

"Shut up!" Mario answered, causing the others to laugh.

"Daisy, I hope you found a ride, cause I'm going to a friends house, bye!" Zendaya said while passing by.

"Couldn't wish for better siblings." Daisy said sarcastically, making the others laugh.

Once they were outside everyone went to their car/bike/bus to get home.

"Damn it, mom can't pick me up." Alex said.

"You can stay at ours till she can pick you up." Luigi answered.

"Don't you have to drop off the princess?" Alex asked.

"She'll stay over too till your mom can pick you up." Luigi answered.

"Don't you have to ask her?" Alex asked.

"She'll be fine with it." Luigi answered.

"Ask it." Alex answered.

"Alright, I'll ask it." Luigi answered.

Luigi and Alex got in the car while Mario, Alejandro and Daisy were already in there.

"What took you so long?" Alejandro asked.

"Alex is coming with us." Luigi answered.

"Okay." Alejandro answered.

Alex gave Luigi a nudge, so he would ask Daisy if she wants to stay for a while.

"Dais?" Luigi asked.

"Yes?" Daisy answered.

"You mind staying over until Alex can be picked up?" Luigi asked.

"Of course not, you know you don't have to ask that." Daisy answered while giggling.

"Told you." Luigi said to Alex.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be rude." Alex answered.

"I know her well enough to know with what she is okay and with what she is not okay." Luigi said while messing with Daisy's hair.

"Not me hair!" Daisy said while trying to get Luigi to stop and while giggling.

"I know she's not okay with people touching her hair." Luigi said while stopping with messing with her hair, but starting to tickle her.

"Weegee, stop!" Daisy answered while laughing.

"And I know she can't stand tickling, and that I have to stop tickling her now or she will start kicking me." Luigi said while stopping.

"You're annoying." Daisy answered out of breath.

"I'm happy I'm not in the back." Mario said.

"Yup." Alejandro answered.

After a while they arrived. They all got out of the car and went inside.

"Wanna watch some Netflix?" Luigi asked.

"Sure." the others answered.

They dropped their bags and Luigi started the tv. Everyone besides Daisy sat down.

"Where's Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"Worrying already?" Daisy answered while walking in "I was at the toilet."

Daisy was gonna sit down, but there was no space, because Mario laid down and used a whole couch. But, Daisy didn't mind, she went to sit on Luigi's lap.

"Comfortable?" Luigi asked while smirking.

"Never been more." Daisy answered flirty.

"What do you guys wanna watch." Alejandro asked, interrupting their moment.

"Rick and Morty?" Alex asked.

"I love Rick and Morty!" Daisy answered excited.

"Rick and Morty it is." Luigi said.

"Do I even have a say in this?" Mario asked.

"No." everyone answered at the same time.

Alejandro put on Rick and Morty and everyone enjoyed one of their favorite shows.

After a while a car pulled up, it was Alejandro, Mario and Luigi's mom.

"You guys are home early." their mom said while walking in the room.

"The principal said we could go home early." Alejandro answered.

"You're home early too." Mario answered.

"My boss said I could go home." their mom answered.

"Hi Louise!" Daisy said.

"Oh, hi Daisy, I didn't see you." Louise said while walking further into the room "And hello Alex, didn't see you either."

"Hello." Alex answered.

"Is Lillian feeling better?" Louise asked Daisy.

"Yeah, she just had a cold, she's all better now." Daisy answered.

"Good, I'll go see if I have some chicken nuggets left for you." Louise answered, knowing that Daisy loves chicken nuggets.

"Really?!" Daisy asked excited "You don't have to."

"I know how much you like chicken nuggets and I see how excited you got, I'll be right back." Louise answered while leaving the room.

"Can I lend your mom for a while?" Daisy asked, causing the others to laugh.

"She really adores you." Alex said.

"Looks like you're not the only one who adores me in your family." Daisy said to Luigi.

"Gettin' cocky now?" Luigi answered, causing Daisy to giggle.

Louise walked in with a plate full of chicken nuggets.

"With Mario's appetite this giantic plate is necessary." Louise said while placing the plate on the table, causing everyone besides Mario to laugh.

"Mum!" Mario said annoyed.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Louise said while leaving the room.

Everyone grabbed some chicken nuggets and started to eat them.

"I fucking love chicken nuggets, your mom is amazing." Daisy said while enjoying the chicken nuggets, causing the others to laugh.

After 15 minutes they finished eating.

"I'm so full." Alejandro said.

"I want more." Mario answered.

"You Always want more." Louise said while walking in, causing everyone besides Mario to laugh.

"Mum!" Mario answered annoyed.

"Anyways I came here to tell you something." Louise said "We have to attend a royal ball at the Mushroom Kingdom Palace."

"Again?" Mario asked.

"Don't be rude." Louise said to Mario.

"That means I have to go too, doesn't it?" Daisy asked.

"Probably." Louise answered "It's this Saturday."

"Okay." the boys besides Alex answered.

"But you guys have to bring a date." Louise said.

"Is it one of those balls which you're forced to bring a date?" Alejandro asked annoyed.

"Yes, so find a date." Louise answered while leaving the room.

"Sup, date." Luigi said to Daisy.

"Who says I don't have a date already." Daisy answered.

"Be my date?" Luigi asked flirty.

"Sure." Daisy answered while winking.

"And there goes our only option." Alejandro said, causing the others to laugh.

"Ask Zendaya, she probably doesn't have a date yet." Daisy answered.

"What about me?" Mario said.

"Grow some fucking balls and ask Peach." Daisy answered, causing everyone besides Mario to laugh.

"You've known her her whole life and still you can't ask her to be your date to a ball." Luigi said while he sighed.

"It's pathetic." Daisy added "If you haven't asked her by Friday I will set her up on a date with a hot prince."

"What?!" Mario asked suprised.

"You heard me." Daisy answered.

"You will be the death of one of us someday." Mario answered.

"Drama queen." Luigi answered, making everyone besides Mario laugh.

Then they all heard a car honk.

"Looks like mom is here, see you guys tomorrow!" Alex said while getting up and grabbing his stuff.

"Bye!" everyone answered.

"When do you wanne go home?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Whenever you want me to." Daisy answered.

"Then I'll have to keep you here." Luigi answered while smirking.

"Do you?" Daisy answered while giggling.

Louise walked in and asked "Do you want to stay over for dinner?"

"If it's no bother to you." Daisy answered.

"Of course it's not! We'll be eating lasagna." Louise answered.

"I'll stay for dinner." Daisy answered.

"Awesome!" Louise answered while going back into the kitchen.

Another car pulled up and the boys dad walked in.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked.

"You're obsessed with food, just like your son." Louise answered, causing everyone besides Mario and Marco to laugh "It'll be ready in half an hour."

Marco sat down next to Luigi and Daisy.

"Hi Marco." Daisy said.

"Sup, you joining for dinner?" Marco asked.

"If you don't mind." Daisy answered.

"You don't have a big appetite, so I don't mind." Marco answered, causing the others to laugh.

"Can someone set the table?" Louise asked.

"I'll set it." Daisy answered.

"Nonsense, you're our guest, and a princess, you don't have to set the table." Louise answered.

"I don't mind setting the table, it's the least I can do." Daisy answered.

"You heard the girl, she'll set the table." Marco said.

Luigi got up and said "I'll help her."

"Alright then, as long as Luigi helps you." Louise answered.

Luigi and Daisy set the table and as they finished Louise came in with the food.

"Dinner is ready!" Louise said.

Everyone went to the dinner table to sit down and started to eat.

"Where's Dusty?" Daisy asked out of the blue.

"He's at the veterinarian." Louise answered.

"Nothing too bad I hope?" Daisy answered.

"No, he just had to get his yearly check up but we didn't have time to stay with him, we're going to pick him up soon." Louise answered.

"Okay." Daisy answered.

After a while everyone finished dinner and Daisy and Luigi helped Louise clear/clean the table.

"I'll drive you home now." Luigi said to Daisy "We both have to pack our Luggage for the dorms, and I know how long you take to pack everything."

"You're not driving my car." Marco said.

"Jeez, Marco, just because he scratched it once." Louise said while passing Luigi her car keys "Take my car."

"Thanks mum." Luigi answered.

"Thank you for having me over." Daisy said.

"You're Always welcome here, you know that." Louise answered.

"You can come over whenever you want." Marco added.

"Thank you." Daisy said while grabbing her stuff "See you later!"

"Bye!" the others answered.

Luigi and Daisy walked outside and got into the car. Luigi started the car and drove off.

Daisy heard a song on the radio that she liked so, she turned up the volume and said "This is my song!"

Then she started singing.

 _"I've been running through the jungle_  
 _I've been running with the wolves_  
 _To get to you, to get to you_  
 _I've been down the darkest alleys_  
 _Saw the dark side of the moon_  
 _To get to you, to get to you_  
 _I've looked for love in every stranger_  
 _Took too much to ease the anger_  
 _All for you, yeah, all for you_  
 _I've been running through the jungle_  
 _I've been crying with the wolves_  
 _To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you)"_

(Selena Gomez & Marshmello- Wolves)

"You have an incredible voice, you know that right." Luigi said, causing Daisy to giggle.

After a while they arrived at Daisy's home.

"Thank you for dropping me off." Daisy said while giving Luigi a quick peck on the cheek.

"No problem!" Luigi answered "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya tommorrow!" Daisy answered while getting out of the car.

Luigi waited till Daisy was inside before he drove off again.

~With Daisy~

Daisy walked inside the castle and was greeted by one of her brothers.

"Sup lil sis." Harry said.

Quick introduction: Harry is Daisy's older brother, he is 5 years older than Daisy, he is tall and muscular like his brothers, he has brown hair similar to Daisy's and he is the sweetest of all the Sarasa's.

"Hi Harry." Daisy answered.

"Who dropped you off?" Austin asked.

Quick introduction: Austin is also one of Daisy's older brothers, he is 4 years older than Daisy and is tall and muscular like his brothers, he has brown hair and he is a typical overprotective brother.

"Calm down, it was just Luigi." Daisy answered.

"Good, he's one of the only kids I trust around you." Austin answered while walking away.

"I have to go pack my stuff for tomorrow, I'll see you later." Daisy said to Harry.

"Alright, bye sis." Harry answered.

Daisy walked to her room and started packing her bags. After a couple of hours she finished packing and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Alarm sound*

"No." Daisy said while pulling out the plug of her alarm clock and throwing the alarm clock away, smashing it in the process.

 _"Sweet sleep, here I come."_ Daisy thought.

~15 minutes later~

Zendaya walked into Daisy's room and saw the smashed alarm clock. _"Seriously, she smashed another alarm clock?"_ Zendaya thought.

"Daisy! Wake up!" Zendaya said loud enough to wake up Daisy.

"Five more minutes please." Daisy answered while turning aorund.

 _"Is this girl serious, she already wasted 20 minutes."_ Zendaya thought.

"Get up or I'll make you." Zendaya said impatiently.

"I'm not scared of you, now let me sleep." Daisy answered while pulling the covers over her head.

 _"Alright then, the hard way."_ Zendaya thought. She walked to Daisy's bed, pulled the covers of of her and picked her up.

"Put me down!" Daisy yelled.

"You have to get ready now! We still have to settle in in those dorms." Zendaya answered.

"I don't care! I'm Always late, cause beauty takes time." Daisy answered.

Avril walked in and said "Can you two shut up? Some of us are having their beauty sleep!"

Quick introduction: Avril is the oldest sibling of them all, she is 10 years older than Daisy (talk about age gap), she's little but a bit taller than Daisy, she dyed her hair blond and she's a party girl.

"So was I!" Daisy answered "But some people don't respect other people's beauty sleep."

"Fuck this." Zendaya said while putting Daisy down "Someone else can make sure that your ass is downstairs by the time we have to leave."

With that said Zendaya left the room, soon followed by Avril.

 _"Finally, rest."_ Daisy thought.

~5 minutes later~

Nash and Rita walked into Daisy's room.

"Wake up!" Nash said.

"Calm down, I'll take care of her, you bring down her Luggage." Rita said.

Quick introduction: Rita is one of Daisy's older sisters, she is 8 years older than Daisy, she dyed her hair blond, she is not tall, but not little either and she's the sibling that looks after her younger siblings the most.

"Alright then." Nash said while grabbing some of Daisy's Luggage.

"Daisy, you have to wake up, girly." Rita said.

"I don't want to." Daisy answered.

"If you come I'll give you chicken nuggets when McDonald's opens." Rita said.

"Really?" Daisy answered while sitting up "You'll bring them to school for me?"

"Yup, but go get ready now, I don't want you to be late." Rita answered while walking out of Daisy's room.

Daisy got out of her bed and walked inside her bathroom, she started to get ready and when she was done she walked in her room again.

"How much Luggage did you pack?" Nash asked "This is heavy as fuck."

"Just the necessary stuff." Daisy answered.

"Sure." Nash answered while leaving the room with Luggage.

Daisy walked inside her closet and searched for clothes. After a while she found a orange tank top, a pair of ripped jeans, some nice earrings and a belly piercing. She put on the clothes and the accessories and went inside her room again. She went to her make up table and put on some black mascara and went to her shoe closet. She found orange high heels that fitted with her outfit and she put them on. Then she left her closet and walked inside her room again, to see that Nash was grabbing her last bag of Luggage.

"Ready?" Nash asked.

"Yup." Daisy answered while grabbing her hand bag and walking downstairs with Nash.

When they got downstairs they saw Hayes, Zendaya and Luke standing in front of a giantic pile of Luggage.

"This is NOT gonna fit in one car." Luke said.

"No, you serious?! I thought it did." Hayes answered sarcastically.

"We'll all take different cars, we have cars enough anyway." Zendaya said.

"I think that Luke and I can fit our Luggage together in one car, but you, Nash and Daisy have way too much." Hayes said.

"Alright then, let's get our cars out front, then we can load them with our Luggage." Luke answered.

Nash put the last of Daisy's Luggage down and went to the garage with his siblings. They all chose a car and drove it out front. Once they did that the boys started loading the cars with Luggage. After 20 minutes the cars were loaded and they drove to the school.

~At school~

Alejandro, Mario and Luigi got out of their dad's car and walked up to Alex.

"I'm suprised you guys could fit all of your Luggage in one car." Alex said.

"Yes, everything fitted perfectly, especially when you're stuffed in the back with the fucking Luggage." Luigi answered annoyed, causing the boys to laugh.

Toad, Yoshi and Wario walked up to the boys and greeted them and they were greeted back.

"When are we going to get our Luggage out of the car?" Alejandro asked.

"When we know which dorm we have, smartass." Luigi answered.

"Someone is grumpy." Wario said.

"Try sitting in the back with Luggage stuffed everywhere around you." Luigi answered, causing the boys to laugh.

All of the sudden everyone started to stare at the parking lot in shock, which made the boys look at the parking lot too. They saw 4 fancy cars pulling up.

"Those cars cost more than my house!" Toad said surpised, making the boys laugh.

"Whose cars are those?!" Wario asked intrested.

"I can think of some people." Luigi answered.

"Now I recognize one of the cars." Alejandro said.

"Those are the Sarasa's cars, aren't they?" Mario asked his brother.

"Yup." Luigi answered.

Once the cars were parked the siblings went to their friends.

"Hi guys!" Daisy said walking up to the boys.

"Hi!" the boys answered.

"Nice cars, did they cost much?" Wario asked, receiving a nudge from Luigi.

"You don't have to answer that." Luigi said.

"Oh, I don't know the price anyway, daddy bought them for us." Daisy answered.

 _"Why can't I have a father like that."_ Wario thought.

"Let's go inside, otherwise we won't have seats." Toad said.

The others agreed with what he said and went inside to the meeting hall once again to find seats. After a while they found seats, next to Daisy's cousins.

"Sup cuz!" Mona said.

"Hi!" Daisy answered while sitting down next to her cousin.

"Wait, you actually got out of bed in time?" Peach asked, causing Mona and Luigi to laugh, cause they were the only people who heard what she said.

"Very funny, but you'll see why I'm on time later on today." Daisy answered.

"Alright then." Peach answered.

"Silence, students." The prinicpal said.

The room got silent and the principal continued "Good morning students, I will tell which dorm you are in anytime soon, but first some information. I will say in which dorm is who and those persons leave the room when I say so and at the exit of the room there will be teachers and they will give you a map of the campus so you can find your dorms."

"Make sure you don't end up in the boys toilets again." Mona said to Peach while giving her a nudge, causing Luigi and Daisy to laugh, cause they were the only ones who heard what she said.

"Shut up!" Peach answered embarrased.

"I'm only going to repeat this one more time, the system chose the dorms, which means there were no students in favour. When I say your name, you will wait to stand up and leave until I say so. First I'm going to say who's in the fancier dorms."

Everyone was hoping that they were in the fancier dorms, but there was only one way to find out, to listin and hope. The principal had said some names already, but people kept on hoping.

"Prince Hayes and Nash Sarasa." the principal said.

"Yes!" the brothers said while high-fiving each other.

"Luigi Mario and Alexander Johnson"

"Awesome!" the boys said.

"Princess Peach Toadstool and Toadette."

"Yay!" the girls said enthusiastically.

"Prince Luke and Princess Zendaya Sarasa."

"Ehh, better than in one of those normal dorms." the siblings said.

"Birdo and Princess Diana Young."

Quick introduction: If you don't know who Diana is, make sure to check out my other story 'How love met'.

"Yeah!" the girls said.

"Toad and Mario...Mario?" the principal then said more silent "Is this real?" but he didn't mean for the whole room to hear it, but they heard it, and the room burst out in laughter.

"Seriously..." Mario said embarrased.

"My apologies." the principal said while clearing his throat "Yoshi and Wario Mario."

"Yes!" the boys said while fistbumping.

"And the last two... Princess Daisy Sarasa and Mona Sarasa."

"Finally, I almost shit meself." Mona said, making the others laugh.

 _"I hope this doesn't end in those two being drunk all day and night."_ Peach thought.

"You may leave now if you've heard your name." the principal said.

The people who heard their name stood up and went to the exit to receive their map and room number and keys.

"Isn't it weird that all of us are in the fancy dorms?" Yoshi asked.

"That's why I needed ya names." Luke said.

"Eh?" Daisy asked "Did you do something about this?"

"I went to dad with the names you send and the names Peach send and he made sure that we got in the fancier dorms." Luke answered.

"So, daddy basically bribed them?" Daisy asked.

"Nahh, he apparently owns half of this school." Luke answered.

"Oh, since when?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, you gotta ask him that yourself." Luke answered.

"Looks like we owe Richard once again." Luigi said, making Daisy and Luke laugh.

"Yup, if you need any other favours, just ask dad." Luke said "I'm at me car, see ya later."

"Later!" Luigi and Daisy said.

"I'm at our car too, see ya soon." Luigi said.

"I hope very soon." Daisy said while walking away and winking.

"Boo!" Zac yelled.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE THE SHIT OUT ME?!" Daisy yelled shocked.

"Awh, I just love scaring my lil sis." Zac answered.

Quick introduction: Zac(Zachery) is Daisy's oldest brother, he is 9 years older than Daisy, he is the most muscular of all the siblings, he is tall like his brothers, he has brown hair and he loves scaring his siblings.

"You're so annoying! Grow up! You're 24 for fuck sake!" Daisy answered, still in shock.

"Calm down, I came to help my favorite babysister." Zac answered.

"You brought chicken nuggets?" Daisy asked with joy.

"No, I've come to help you with your Luggage." Zac answered.

"Aww." Daisy answered disappointed.

"You don't want help?" Zac asked.

"Of course I want help, dumbass." Daisy answered.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Zac answered.

"Fuck, shit, bi-" before Daisy could finish what she was saying Zac already covered her mouth.

"Nah nah, no such language with me around." Zac said "Stop licking me hand, that's disgusting."

Daisy actually listened but...

"Ah, man! Don't bite me!" Zac said while pulling his hand away from Daisy.

"You should've know that you had that coming." Daisy answered.

"Ehh, true." Zac answered.

"Zacccccc?" Mona asked.

"Yes?" Zac answered.

"Can you carry my Luggage?" Mona asked.

"I'm already carrying the lil one's Luggage." Zac answered.

"Ugh, you're useless anyway." Mona said while walking away, causing Daisy to laugh.

"Something funny?" Zac asked his sister.

"Maybe." Daisy answered while stopping with laughing.

They grabbed Daisy's Luggage and weirdly enough Zac could carry almost all of it at the same time, Daisy only had to carry her handbag and a rolling suitcase.

"Have you been working out more than usual?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, I'm your brother, don't hit on me." Zac answered, causing Daisy to roll her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant. Normally you wouldn't be able to carry all this luggage at once." Daisy answered.

"Yes, I have been working out more." Zac answered "I'm gonna star in a movie and I need to look more muscular than normal."

"Cool! Which movie?" Daisy asked.

"How to convince your sister that you've Always been this strong while you're carrying her heavy ass Luggage." Zac answered.

"I hate you." Daisy answered, making Zac laugh.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at Daisy's dorm and they ran into Diana and Luigi.

"Oh my, Zac, look at you carrying all these heavy suitcases, you're so muscular~" Diana said, totally ignoring that Luigi and Daisy are there too.

Daisy had a wtf-did-you-just-say-to-my-brother-which-is-9-fucking-years-older-than-you face expression on her face and Luigi burst out in laughter.

"I know right." Zac answered, causing Daisy to facepalm.

"We should totally go on a date sometime." Diana said.

"Look, Diana, you're a sweet girl, and not to mention hot, but I'm way too old for you." Zac answered.

"Aww, I'll just go to one of your younger brothers, bye!" Diana said while walking away, causing Luigi and Daisy to burst out in laughter.

"Okayyy, I was not expecting that." Zac said.

"You never know what to expect with that girl." Daisy answered, causing both boys to laugh.

"I have to go now, dad wants me at home for some royal business." Zac said.

"Good luck with that." Daisy said.

"Why, thank you sista." Zac answered "Bye!'

"Bye!" Luigi and Daisy answered.

"Which dorm is yours?" Luigi asked.

"Lemme check." Daisy said while looking at a paper "The one I'm standing in front of."

"Oh, yeah, kinda seemed Obvious when Zac dropped your stuff here." Luigi answered.

...

This made them both burst out in laughter again.

"Sometimes we can be stupid." Luigi said.

"At least we're stupid together." Daisy answered.

Alex and Mona arrived with them.

"Our dorms are next to each other? Cool!" Mona said "Wait, I don't know his name?"

"That's Alex." Luigi answered.

"Sup." Alex answered.

"Sup, I'm Mona." Mona answered.

"Wow, are all of our dorms next to each other?" Peach asked while everyone arrived.

"Cool!" Yoshi added.

"Look at that giantic pile of suitcases! And I thought the other girls brought a lot!" Mario said.

"Watch it, I know where you sleep." Daisy answered creepy.

"Mamma mia!" Mario answered scared "I'm-a-sorry."

"Good." Daisy answered.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna settle in." Toad said.

Everyone started dragging their suitcases in their dorms and they were suprised because of how luxurious their dorms are.

"Damn." Wario said.

"This is definitely sponsored by uncle Rich." Mona said.

Everyone started unpacking their stuff and started decorating their rooms a bit, so they would feel at home. After a couple of hours everyone was done.

~Daisy's and Mona's dorm~

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm knackered." Daisy said while falling into her bed.

"Same." Mona answered while falling into her bed too.

Luigi walked in and asked "You guys wanne go get some food? There is a nice restaurant close by."

Mona jumped up and said "I'm not knackered anymore, let's get some food!"

"Dais?" Luigi asked.

"Can't move, dying." Daisy answered while laying in her bed.

"Make sure she comes out." Mona said while going outside, leaving Daisy and Luigi alone.

"Come on, you'll be hungry if you don't come." Luigi said while sitting on the side of Daisy's bed.

"Rita will bring me chicken nuggets soon so i'll-" Daisy was saying until her Phone started ringing. She saw that it was Rita calling on facetime and picked up the Phone.

"Hi Rita, why ya calling?" Daisy asked.

"You're laying comfy there." Rita said.

"Yeah, Luigi's here too." Daisy answered.

"Oh, did I interrupt something? I'll call back later if you want to?" Rita said.

"No, why are you calling?" Daisy asked.

"Well, uhm, you see, dad is keeping me here for some royal business, so I can't bring you chicken nuggets today..." Rita said carefully.

Daisy looked angry at her sister and said "Liar." before ending the Phone call.

"Don't be angry." Luigi said while putting Daisy's hair behind her ear "Now you can come to the restaurant."

Daisy calmed down and said "But it's sooo far."

"It isn't that far." Luigi answered.

"Carry me?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not gonna carry you, Daisy." Luigi answered.

"Pleaseee?" Daisy asked while doing her puppy dog eyes.

Luigi looked away and said "No, not working."

Luigi kept looking away from her puppy dog eyes, so Daisy jumped on him so she could face him.

"Pleaseee?" Daisy asked once again.

"Look, you're not that tired, you just jumped me." Luigi said trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes.

Daisy made him look at her and asked one more time "Pretty please?"

"Ugh, fine. I hate you, you know that right." Luigi answered.

"The word is love, sweety~" Daisy answered.

Mario walked in and saw them and said "OKAY, I did not wanna walk in on my brother like that." before slamming the door close.

"What did he mean by that." Daisy asked.

"Uhm, you're still sitting on top of me, on a bed, maybe that's why." Luigi said.

"Maybe." Daisy answered.

Daisy got off Luigi and Luigi offered her a piggy back ride. Daisy jumped on Luigi's back and giggled.

Luigi walked outside with Daisy on his back and closed the door behind him.

"By Mario's reaction we would've thought you guys were up to 'stuff'" Diana said.

"But then again, Mario's a total drama queen." Wario said.

"He overreacted." Daisy and Luigi answered at the same time.

"Why are you on the poor kid's back?" Peach asked.

"He kindly offered to carry me." Daisy answered.

"No I didn't." Luigi answered.

"Shush, you don't mean that." Daisy answered.

"We still eating or what?" Mario asked "I'm hungry."

"You're Always hungry." Luigi said.

"True." Mario answered.

The group left their dorms and went to the restaurant.

"I can't believe I'm carrying you." Luigi said.

"Am I that heavy?" Daisy asked.

"What? No! You're light as fuck like, what the fuck." Luigi answered, causing Daisy to laugh.

"You still don't know when I'm teasing you." Daisy said while giggling.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the restaurant. They went to find a table and ordered food. Everyone had a delicious dinner and after dinner they all went back to their dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

~Morning~

Alarm clocks went off and some people got up, some stayed in bed, some smashed the alarm clock/plugged it out and some didn't even bother to set their alarm clock.

Peach walked into Daisy's and Mona's dorm, to try to wake them up.

"C'mon girls, you have to wake up!" Peach said.

"Shut up, i'm sleeping." Daisy answered.

"We have school, please get up." Peach answered.

"Fuck off, Peach, I need my sleep!" Mona answered.

"Get up!" Peach said.

"You've totally ruined my sleep." Mona said while getting up and starting to get ready.

 _"One more to go..."_ Peach thought.

"Dais, get up." Peach said.

"Shut up." Daisy said while pulling the covers over her head.

 _"This is useless."_ Peach thought while walking out of the room.

 _"Finally, I can sleep."_ Daisy thought.

Peach was walking to Luigi's and Alex's dorm. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Alex opened the door and looked at Peach.

"Can I help you princess?" Alex asked.

"Uhm." Peach said while looking at him "Can you please wear some pants?"

"I ain't wearing pants?" Alex asked while looking down "Be right back."

After a minute Alex opened the door again.

"Sorry about that, I was getting ready." Alex answered.

"No problem, but I actually came for Luigi." Peach answered.

Alex turned around and yelled "LUIGI! Wake up!"

"Why are you yelling?!" Luigi answered angrily.

"The princess wants to speak with you." Alex answered.

Luigi jumped up and said "Good morning, Dai- Oh, hi Peach."

"Suspecting Daisy?" Peach asked.

"I never know what to expect with her." Luigi answered.

"True, but anyway, I can't wake her up, you have to." Peach said.

"She hates being waked up." Luigi answered while looking at Alex "Just like me."

"What? I didn't wanna talk to you." Alex said, making Luigi roll his eyes.

"Can you please wake her up? I've tried already." Peach said.

"Alright then." Luigi answered while closing the door.

"Um, you're still in your underwear." Peach answered embarassed.

"Meh, she's used to that." Luigi answered, receiving a shocked look from Peach.

Luigi laughed and said "When she stays over at mine or I stay over at hers I sleep like this too."

"Ohh." Peach answered while getting red.

"Daisy wasn't lying when she said you had a dirtier mind than everyone else thinks." Luigi said while laughing.

Peach turned red and said "Most embarassing cousin ever." and then she walked to her dorm.

Luigi walked into Daisy's and Mona's dorm.

"I see Peach got reinforcement." Mona said.

"You know it." Luigi answered.

"I'm gonna get ready." Mona said while walking in the bathroom.

"Okay." Luigi answered.

Luigi walked up to Daisy's bed and sat on the side of it. He gently shook her and said "Dais, wake up."

"Mmh, Weegee?" Daisy asked.

"That's me." Luigi answered.

"Let me sleep, dickhead." Daisy answered while turning around.

...

 _"Rude."_ Luigi thought.

"C'mon, get up, for me." Luigi said.

"Nope." Daisy answered.

"I would like to be sleeping too, but your cousin woke me up." Luigi said.

"Then join me." Daisy said.

"I can't go to sleep again, school starts soon." Luigi answered.

"Fuck school." Daisy answered.

"We can't skip school on the third day, Daisy." Luigi answered.

Daisy turned around and said "Yes we can."

"Daisy, no." Luigi answered.

"We both know I will convince you." Daisy answered while smiling mischievously.

"No you won't." Luigi answered, knowing she probably will.

"C'mon, sleep is waiting for you." Daisy said while winking and shoving over to make room for Luigi.

"No, you have to get up." Luigi said.

Daisy sat up and went closer to Luigi and whispered in his ear with her most sexy voice "You know you want to."

"Fuck it." Luigi said while laying down with Daisy.

"Told you I would convince you." Daisy said while giggling.

"You know I can't resist that voice." Luigi answered annoyed, making Daisy giggle.

Once Luigi laid down Daisy crawled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wasn't it worth it?" Daisy asked while looking up at Luigi.

"Maybe." Luigi answered while smirking.

"Good night." Daisy said while giving him a kiss on the cheeck.

"Good night." Luigi answered while giving her a kiss on her head.

~15 minutes later~

Mona walked out of the bathroom and saw Daisy and Luigi sleeping.

 _"Typical."_ she thought. She grabbed her handbag and started walking towards the door. _"I don't understand how they aren't together."_ Mona thought. She opened the door and before leaving she said "Yet." while smirking.

Mona met up with the others and said to Peach "Your plan worked perfectly." in a sarcastic tone.

"Really? He got her up?" Peach asked.

"No, dumbass, now they're both sleeping, good job." Mona answered, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Wait, what?" Peach said.

"You should've know Daisy would've convinced him to stay, do you even know how those two behave around each other?" Mona answered.

"Shut up, I'll wake them up." Peach said while walking to the dorm. She walked inside and looked at Luigi and Daisy. _"They look so cute together."_ Peach thought while looking at them. _"Ugh, stupid romantic side of me."_ Peach thought while leaving the room. She walked back to the others.

"You got them up that quick?" Mona asked suprised.

"No, they looked too cute together all cuddled up, I couldn't wake them up." Peach answered.

"Wow, you didn't wake someone up? Those two deserve a price!." Diana said amazed, causing the others besides Peach to laugh.

"Shut up." Peach said "Let's get going."

With that said they walked to the meeting hall once again. Once they got there and found seats the principal started talking again.

"Good morning, students. Today you don't have classes yet."

Students started cheering in joy.

"Today will be about joining clubs, we have a lot of clubs, but the most important clubs are the sport clubs. We have lots of them, but we also have other clubs, like the music club. You are free to join as many clubs as you want, as long as you can combine them with your school work. In the main hallway you will find papers to sign up for the clubs. Tryouts to be in clubs will be tomorrow, so that means tomorrow there aren't classes either." the principal said.

Students started sheering again.

"You may leave now." the principal said.

Everyone started to leave.

"I'm gonna tryout for the soccer team." Alex said.

"Me too." Yoshi answered.

"I'm not a sports guy." Toad said.

"I'm only interested in working out." Wario said.

"How about you, girls?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm gonna tryout for soccer." Mona answered.

"I'm gonna tryout for cheerleading." Peach answered.

"We're not really into sports." Toadette said while Birdo nodded.

"Let's wake up those two first, I'm sure Luigi wants to join the soccer team." Alex said.

"And I'm sure Daisy wants to join the cheerleading team." Peach said "And maybe soccer."

"Alright, let's get those two." Yoshi said.

The group walked to their dorms. After a while they arrived and walked inside Mona's and Daisy's dorm. They saw Daisy and Luigi cuddled up, sleeping.

"Aww." Peach said.

"WAKE UP!" Yoshi yelled.

Luigi and Daisy both woke up shoked and Daisy grabbed the first thing she could grab (an alarm clock) and threw it at Yoshi, very hard...

"For fuck sake man! You couldn't wake us up calmly?!" Daisy yelled angrily and in shock.

"Jesus." Luigi said in shock.

"Holy shit, I think you knocked him out." Wario said while looking at Yoshi.

"If you scare her, you get hurt. Yoshi learned that the hard way..." Luigi said "He deserved it though."

Daisy finally calmed down and asked "Why did he have to wake us up?"

"Today you have to sign up for tryouts, we were coming to ask if ya guys wanted to try out for something." Mona said.

"Can we play soccer here, or do they have some dumbass rules that girls can't join the soccer team?" Daisy asked.

"We can join." Mona answered.

"Cool! Soccer it is!" Daisy answered.

"You're leaving me alone for cheerleading?" Peach asked.

"I'd rather play soccer, sorry Peachy." Daisy answered.

"You can join cheerleading too." Peach answered.

"Really? But I won't be there to cheerlead when I'm playing soccer, doesn't that matter?" Daisy asked.

"No." Peach answered.

"Cool, then I'll join both." Daisy said.

"I'm gonna join soccer too." Luigi said.

"Cool, you guys wanna get ready to sign up, cause you're still in your underwear, Luigi." Alex said.

"I don't mind that." Daisy said to Luigi while smirking, causing Luigi to smirk back.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS TOO MUCH." Mario said while walking away, causing everyone to laugh.

"We're gonna leave too." Peach said.

Alex and Wario picked up a knocked out Yoshi and everyone else besides Mona left.

"Jeez, Mario really can't handle anything." Mona said, causing Luigi and Daisy to laugh.

Luigi got up from the bed and said "I'm gonna get ready, see you two soon."

"Later." Mona said.

"Bye!" Daisy said.

Luigi walked out of the dorm and went to his dorm and started to get ready.

"Damn, gurlllll." Mona said.

Daisy turned to Mona and asked "What?"

"Now that I've seen him in his underwear I can understand why he is your main flirt." Mona said while smirking.

"Back off, that sixpack is mine." Daisy answered while winking.

"Do ya actually like him?" Mona asked.

"I don't know, we've been best friends ever since the day I was born." Daisy answered "I guess time will tell."

"I ship yous!" Mona said enthousiastically.

"Shut up." Daisy said while laughing and starting to get ready.

~Alex's and Luigi's dorm~

Luigi walked inside and went to finds some clothes.

"Dude, why did you never tell me you were so close with someone?" Alex asked "Not to mention someone like her."

"I don't know, you never asked." Luigi answered.

"I thought you would share something like that." Alex answered "How close are you two?"

"We've been best friends ever since the day she was born." Luigi answered.

"Dude, you guys flirt like all the time." Alex answered "Shouldn't you guys start a relationship?"

"I don't know, we're both one big flirt and I don't wanna ruin our friendship." Luigi answered.

"I don't think she will say no to you, when I see the way you two act around each other." Alex answered.

"We've been like that as long as I can remember, don't you think something would've happen by now?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know man, but I think you should try, if you've been that close for that long as you say I don't think it would ruin your friendship if it doesn't work out." Alex answered.

"I'll think about it." Luigi answered.

 _"I don't think that nothing has happened between them, they don't act like it. I should ask their siblings sometime."_ Alex thought.

After a couple of minutes everyone who wanted to sign up was ready to leave. They went to the main hall and searched for the sign up papers.

"I found the cheerleading sign up paper." Peach said to Daisy while writing her name on the paper.

"Cool." Daisy answered while writing her name on the paper too.

Yoshi walked up to the group of friends and said "Jesus you're strong." to Daisy while rubbing his head, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ya learned the hard way that ya can't scare me without getting hit." Daisy answered, causing the others the laugh again.

"I found the soccer sign up papers." Alex said while writing his name, soon followed by Luigi, Yoshi, Mona and Daisy.

"If you can kick a soccer ball as hard as you can throw an alarm clock, then we're definitely winning." Yoshi said to Daisy, causing everyone to laugh.

"You don't think you girls are going to make the team, now do you?" a soccer jock walking up to the group asked.

"The fuck ya talking about, we can beat yo ass any minute if we want to." Mona answered angrily.

"I'm just saying that girls rarely make it to the team." the jock answered "There were only a few girls who made it over the years, and they all were from the same family."

"I swear I will kill-" Mona said until Daisy unterrupted her.

"Let me guess, their last name is Sarasa?" Daisy said.

"Um, how did you know that?" the guy asked.

"We're Sarasa's, dumbass." Mona answered angrily.

"Oh, err." the guy answered nervously, knowing their older siblings "I got to go, bye!"

"Dickhead." Mona said.

"Don't let them wind ya up, ya know we're way better at soccer than those jocks." Daisy said, trying to calm her cousin down.

It seemed to help, because Daisy boosted Mona's ego. "Hell yeah we are!" Mona yelled.

Peach was staring at the sign up papers for cheerleading and said "What? No! She was expelled last year!"

"Who?" Mona asked.

"Pauline." Peach answered.

"Who dat?" Daisy asked.

Luke walked by and heard what they were saying and said "Oh, sweet sista, that's the girl who almost gave me chlamydia."

"Her?" Daisy asked "Ugh, she thinks we're best friends or some shit."

Luke laughed and said "Yeah, good luck with your 'bestie'"

"Shut up, moron." Daisy said while giving him the death stare.

"That's my cue to leave, later." Luke said while leaving.

"What did he mean with 'she almost gave me chlamydia'?" Mona asked.

"Don't go into detail! I'm out!" Peach said while speed walking away, causing the others to laugh.

"She suggested to do it without a condom, Nash overheard it and said she has chlamydia and then Luke kicked her out." Daisy answered.

"That's nasty." Mona answered "But at least something happens at your place, it's Always boring at mine."

"Trust me, you don't want this disgusting shit happening at yours." Daisy answered, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, what now?" Yoshi asked "We don't have classes yet and it's Wednesday, which means we have the afternoon free."

"We can go eat something?" Alex suggested.

"Chicken nuggets!" Daisy yelled enthusiastically, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm up for McDonald's." Luigi said.

"I'm Always up for McDonald's." Mona and Yoshi said at the same time.

"Alright, McDonald's it is." Alex answered "Should we go get the others?"

"They'll be fine on their own, let's go get chicken nuggets!" Daisy said enthusiastically.

"You better listin to the princess's orders, or you'll get an alarm clock thrown in your face again." Luigi said while being pulled to the parking lot by Daisy.

"Hurry up, I want my nuggets!" Daisy answered while still dragging Luigi with her.

The others followed them until they arrived at the parking lot.

"Wait, we can't drive a car, we're 15." Yoshi said.

"In Sarasaland you can get your driving license at the age of 14, but under strict conditions, or in this case you're just a princess." Mona said while looking at Daisy.

"I can drive perfectly." Daisy answered while getting in her car "C'mon then!"

Luigi got in the passenger seat and the others were seated in the back of the car.

"Let's go!" Daisy said while starting the car and driving out of the parking lot, to McDonald's.

After 15 minutes they arrived at McDonald's and Daisy parked the car. Once the car was parked everyone got out of it and went inside. They all ordered their meals and went to sit down at a table.

Luigi sat down next to Daisy and in front of them were Alex and Mona and Yoshi grabbed a chair and placed it next to the table so he could sit with his friends. After a couple of minutes their orders arrived and they started to eat.

"I fucking love chicken nuggets." Daisy said while enjoying her chicken nuggets and causing the others to laugh.

After a while everyone almost finished their meals.

"Too full but too delicious." Daisy said while force eating her last chicken nugget.

Everyone was finished now and they got up and threw away their trash and went to Daisy's car again. Daisy started the car and drove back to campus. Once there everyone got out of the car and back to their dorms again.

"Daisy, a package arrived for you." Luke said while handing Daisy a box.

Daisy opened the package and saw her playstation 4.

"How much I've missed you." Daisy said while hugging her playstation, causing the others to laugh.

"And this is why I love being your roommate, you bring in all your expensive shit that I can use too." Mona said.

"A playstation isn't that expensive." Daisy said.

"Maybe not the playstation, but the giantic tv we have must've cost a hell lot of money." Mona answered.

"Shut up." Daisy said to Mona "Just enjoy it."

"I will." Mona answered "But I promised Toadette to help her out with her horrible clothing style, so I'll enjoy it later, bye!"

"Ya wanne join me?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"I thought you'd never ask." Luigi answered, causing Daisy to laugh.

They went inside Daisy's dorm and Daisy started to install the playstation. Luigi couldn't help but stare at Daisy as she was installing the playstation, because he got a full view of Daisy's bum.

"Enjoying the view?" Daisy asked mischievously.

Luigi got nervous and said "What? Um, I wasn't-"

"I saw you staring in the reflection of the tv, Luigi." Daisy said while turning around and coming closer to Luigi.

"Err." Luigi answered nervously.

"Don't worry, I know I've got a nice ass." Daisy answered while sitting down next to Luigi.

Luigi was confused and said "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Why would I, at least you're not a jerk who doesn't even know me and randomly slaps my ass and thinks I will go on a date with him because he dared to slap it." Daisy answered.

"Wha?" Luigi answered even more confused.

Daisy handed Luigi a controller and said while smirking "Don't worry about it."

Luigi still was confused but they started a game of Call of Duty, so he had his full attention on the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating regulalry, I've been too busy with school :(**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

~With Mona and Toadette~

Mona was looking through Toadette's closet.

"Jesus christ, don't you have anything else besides pink?!" Mona asked while going aggressively through Toadette's clothes "You're even worse than Peach."

"I called you to help me with my clothing style, not to criticize it." Toadette answered while rolling her eyes.

"Girl, do you even know me?" Mona answered while she stopped looking through Toadette's clothes "You need a new wardrobe, we're going shopping!"

"But, I don't have any money at the moment, I spent it all on these clothes." Toadette answered.

"You don't have to worry about that, just follow me." Mona answered while walking outside of the dorm.

Mona started walking to her dorm and Toadette followed, like Mona asked. When they arrived at the door Mona said "Wait here, I'll be right back. And don't make a sound!". Mona silently walked inside, silent enough that Daisy and Luigi didn't notice her.

"Don't even think you're gonna get more kills than me, Italian!" Daisy said to Luigi while pushing him with her shoulder, trying to distract him.

"We'll see, princess, but don't forget I know your tricks." Luigi answered while pushing Daisy back, causing her to giggle.

"Don't think I don't know yours either." Daisy answered.

Meanwhile Mona had reached Daisy's purse and took one of Daisy's credit cards. _"Bingo."_ Mona thought. She put Daisy's purse back and silently walked outside again and closed the door behind her.

"Why did I have to be silent?" Toadette asked while looking at the credit card that Mona was holding "That isn't yours, Mona."

"Daisy won't notice, she's rich enough." Mona answered.

"Mona, this is wrong." Toadette answered.

"See it as an early birthday gift." Mona answered.

"But..." Toadette said, but she was interrupted by Mona.

"No buts, Daisy doesn't mind. She sees it as helping her friends out." Mona answered.

"Then why did I have to be silent." Toadette answered.

"I'll tell her later, she was busy playing with Luigi anyway." Mona answered.

"Playing... With Luigi?" Toadette asked.

Mona laughed and answered "Not in that way, Toadette, they were playing on her ps4."

Toadette went red and answered "Oh..."

Mona laughed and they left for the mall.

~Back with Luigi and Daisy~

Their game ended and their team won.

"Let's see who got the most kills, princess." Luigi said while smirking.

"I know who got the most, me." Daisy answered competitively.

The game results were shown on the tv and it said that Daisy had 22 kills and Luigi had 23 kills.

"What?!" Daisy yelled.

"Told ya I'm a good player." Luigi answered while smirking.

Daisy crossed her arms and looked angry.

"It's only one kill, Daize." Luigi said while putting his arm around her.

Daisy softened and said "You know I'm a sore loser, Luigi."

"Really?" Luigi asked sarcastically.

Daisy laughed and playfully pushed Luigi and said "Shut up!".

Luigi laughed and answered "You really are the worst sore loser."

Daisy was still laughing and answered "The worst? What about Mario?"

"Okay, he is way worse." Luigi answered, causing them both to laugh.

...

"Wanne go play some tennis?" Daisy asked "There is a tennis court closeby."

"Sure." Luigi answered.

Daisy turned off the ps4 and said "I'll go change."

"Me too, I'll come back to your dorm when I'm ready." Luigi answered.

"Okay." Daisy answered.

They both started to get ready. Luigi was finished getting ready, so he headed to Daisy's dorm. He walked inside and saw that Daisy was only wearing her tennis skirt and her sports bra. Luigi quickly turned around and nervously said "I saw nothing!".

Daisy started laughing and said "Jeez, Louie, it's practically the same as a bikini."

"You're not mad?" Luigi asked.

"No, of course not." Daisy answered while stopping with laughing "You can turn around you know."

Luigi slowly turned around and was trying not to look at Daisy, which caused her to laugh.

"You're cute." Daisy answered while giggling and walking into her closet "I'm just gonna go find my top."

Luigi sat down on Daisy's bed and thought _"Jesus, I'm not gonna get that picture out of my head."_.

After a while Daisy walked out of her closet with her top on, she grabbed her tennis racket and asked "You ready?"

"Yup." Luigi answered while getting up.

They walked out of Daisy's dorm and started walking towards the tennis court.

~At the tennis court~

Luigi and Daisy were the only ones at the tennis court when they arrived.

"You ready to lose?" Daisy asked competitively.

"I guess so." Luigi answered, knowing that Daisy has mastered the sport over the years.

Daisy giggled and said "You're still one of the best players I've ever played against."

"Thanks." Luigi answered.

They started playing, but were interrupted after a few minutes.

"Damn, that ass!" a random guy said.

Daisy and Luigi turned around and looked angry at the guy.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." another guy said.

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing." Daisy answered.

"OOH! She burned yo ass!" the first guy said.

"She's feisty, I like it." the second guy answered.

Zendaya and Nash arrived at the tennis court, but the others hadn't noticed yet.

"Are they catcalling our lil sis?" Nash asked angry.

"I think so, but stay here." Zendaya answered.

"Why?" Nash asked confused.

"Let's see how Luigi reacts." Zendaya answered.

"He would defend her, you know that, right?" Nash asked.

"Yes, but I want to see how far he's willing to go for her." Zendaya aswered.

"Why?" Nash asked even more confused.

"I heard him talking to his roommate, he might ask our lil sis out." Zendaya answered.

"Well that's about fucking time." Nash answered.

~Back with the others~

"Now, I kindly advice you to stop talking and fuck off." Luigi answered, while starting to get really pissed off.

"Look who's getting angry." the first guy answered.

"I would listen to him, if I was you." Daisy answered, also pissed off.

"I'm not a woman, I don't have to obey a man." the second guy answered.

Daisy was about to yell at him for being such an ass towards women, but Luigi had already punched him to the ground.

"Holy-" the first guy was saying, but he was punched in the face soon after.

"Assholes." Luigi said.

"You can say that." Daisy answered.

"So... They're knocked out... What are we gonna do about that?" Luigi asked.

"Nothing, we're just gonna leave them here." Daisy said while grabbing her stuff.

"You sure?" Luigi asked.

"They deserved it, Luigi, don't regret it." Daisy answered "If you didn't knock them out then I would've."

"Okay." Luigi answered while grabbing his stuff.

~Back with Nash and Zendaya~

"I didn't expect him to knock them out that fast." Nash said.

"I think they said something that really set Luigi off." Zendaya answered.

"Are they just gonna leave them here?" Nash asked.

"I would too, they looked like they were acting like total dickheads." Zendaya answered.

"Eh, true." Nash answered.

Luigi and Daisy noticed Daisy's siblings and they walked up to them.

"You saw nothing." Luigi and Daisy said at the same time, causing Nash and Zendaya to laugh.

"We were about to play too, but it looks like it's time for us all to leave." Nash said.

"True." Zendaya answered.

With that said they all started to walk back to school.

~With Toadette and Mona~

"I've never bought so much clothes in my life! Daisy is gonna be so mad, Mona! I can't believe I just listened to you!" Toadette said with her hands full of bags with clothes.

"This was a fashion emergency, Daisy will understand that." Mona answered.

"I sure hope she does!" Toadette answered angry.

"Calm down, she won't mind." Mona answered.

Toadette sighed and continued walking to Mona's car.

~Back with the others~

By the time they arrived at school it was time to go to sleep.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep." Zendaya said.

"Same." Nash answered.

"I'm gonna shower first." Daisy said.

"Indeed, I stink." Luigi answered, causing the others to laugh.

They all said their goodbyes to each other and went to their dorms. By the time Daisy arrived at her dorm, Mona had arrived too.

"Hi, how was helping Toadette out with her clothes?" Daisy asked while grabbing her shower stuff.

"Hi, um, good, and um..." Mona said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Iusedyourcreditcardcauseherclothingstylewasfuckinghorribleandsheneededanewwardrobe." Mona said real fast.

Daisy turned her head towards Mona and said "The fuck you just said? I don't speak that fast, dumbass."

"Um, I just your credit card cause she needed a new wardrobe cause her clothes were horrible." Mona answered.

"Oh, okay, can you put the card back in my purse?" Daisy asked.

"Wait, last time I used it you got mad?" Mona answered.

"Moons, there is a difference between using my card a few times and using it every week." Daisy answered while she grabbed the last of her shower stuff "I'm gonna shower."

"Okay?" Mona answered unsurely while getting ready to go to sleep.

After Daisy had showered she also went to go sleep.

* * *

~Thursday morning~

Peach got up as first (like Always) and started to get ready to get the others up. When she was ready she went to Mona and Daisy's dorm. She walked inside and saw her cousins sleeping peacefully.

 _"Time to ruin their peace."_ Peach thought while smirking.

"Wake up!" Peach yelled "It's tryouts day!"

Mona shot up and yelled "Why?! Can't you wake us up peacefully?!"

Daisy threw a pillow at Peach and yelled "You blonde demon!"

Peach laughed and said "Get ready, I know you two are excited for tryouts."

"I hate you." Daisy and Mona said at the same time.

"I'm gonna leave now, get ready." Peach said while leaving their dorm.

"I can't imagine a worse alarm clock." Daisy said while yawning, causing Mona to laugh.

"Well, she was right about us being excited for tryouts." Mona said while getting up.

"True." Daisy answered while also getting up.

The girls got ready and left their dorm.

"I'm gonna get Luigi, are you gonna get Yoshi?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, and bring Alex, he wanted to join too." Mona answered.

"Oh, yeah, I already forgot, lol." Daisy answered.

"Typical." Mona answered while giggling.

Daisy stopped by Luigi and Alex's dorm and Mona continued walking to Yoshi's. Daisy opened the door and saw Luigi, still in bed, but she saw no Alex.

 _"You have to be kidding me."_ Daisy thought.

She walked up to Luigi's bed and thought _"Let's wake him up."_ while smirking.

She jumped on Luigi and yelled "Wakey wakey, Weegie!"

Luigi woke up confused and said "Jesus, Daisy?"

"Last time I checked I ain't Jesus." Daisy answered.

Luigi woke up completely and asked confused "Since when are you earlier awake than me?"

"Um, it's tryouts day!" Daisy answered excited.

"Oh." Luigi answered "Oh, shit, I have to get ready."

Luigi got up and put Daisy down on his bed and went to get ready. After a couple of minutes he was ready.

"Let's-a-go!" Luigi said while walking out of his dorm, soon followed by Daisy.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the football field and saw their other friends which were already there.

"Sup guys!" Luigi said.

"You ready?!" Daisy added.

"I was born ready!" Mona answered.

"Alright everybody, listin up." the coach interrupted "Just so you know, not all of you are gonna make it on the team, so don't get too excited."

"Jeez, thanks for the motivation." Yoshi mumbled to his friends, causing them to laugh.

"Something funny?" The coach asked.

"Yeah, we have to say that your speech is very motivational." Daisy said in her most serious voice, causing all the students to laugh.

"So you like talking back to teachers?" the coach asked.

"I have a mouth and mind for something." Daisy answered.

"You see that kids?" the coach asked, confusing the students "That's the fire I want when you're playing on the field."

"Why, thank you coach." Daisy answered.

"Now, back from where we were. First you'll run some laps as a warm up and after that we'll do some training to see how good you are. Some students from last years team will be here too, to help me observe you, but only my best members of last year." the coach said "Come on up, kids."

Nash, Zendaya, Luke and one other guy walked to the coach.

"These are my best players, this is William." the coach said while the guy stood next to him.

"Don't even think we're gonna go easy on you." he said in a very serious tone.

"I already don't like him." Daisy said to her friends.

"Me neither." Luigi answered.

"We'll see." Alex added.

"Maybe we're too quick to Judge?" Yoshi asked.

"Don't whisper like that, I know I'm hot you can just say it to me, beauty." William said to Daisy.

Daisy looked in digust while her siblings were getting angry.

"That'll be the last thing she'll be talking about." Luigi said while crossing his arms.

"I didn't talk to you." William answered.

"Wanne know what I said?" Daisy said in a flirty tone, playing along with him.

"Yes." William answered in a flirty tone.

"That I already don't like you, and I'm not quick to Judge, soo that should say something about your personality." Daisy answered, causing all the students and even the coach to laugh.

"Alright moving on." the coach said while stopping with laughing "These are my favorite best players."

"Seems like the coach doesn't like him either." Alex said to his friends.

"These are the Sarasalandian siblings, better known as Zendaya, Nash and Luke." The coach said.

"Sup." they answered.

"Now, go run those laps!" the coach said.

The students started running and all of the sudden the friends saw Daisy's twinbrother Hayes.

"Nice comeback, sis." Hayes said.

"You know me." Daisy answered.

They continued running and after a while they were finished.

"Alright, now you'll do some basic training." the coach said.

~A long training session later~

"Training is over, tomorrow you'll know who's in." the coach said.

All the students left the soccer field.

"I'm gonna shower, and I suggest that you guys do that too, ya'll stink." Hayes said.

"You're smelling yourself, stinky bastard." Daisy shot back.

Hayes rolled his eyes and went inside his dorm.

"Damn, you two Always so mean to each other?" Yoshi asked.

"It's a twin thing." Luigi & Daisy answered at the same time.

"I'm gonna shower, later." Yoshi said while walking inside his dorm.

"Same." The others answered.

~A while later~

 _"I'm bored."_ Daisy thought. She looked over at her cousin Mona, which was sleeping peacefully. Daisy smirked and grabbed one of her pillows and walked slowly to Mona's bed. _"Hehehe."_ Daisy thought while grabbing her pillow thightly. All of the sudden she jumped on top of Mona and started slapping her with her pillow.

Mona woke up and yelled "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Pillow fight!" Daisy yelled back.

"Oh no you didn't." Mona said while pushing Daisy off of her and grabbing a pillow of her own "You're going down lil cuz."

"Don't even think you're gonna win." Daisy answered.

Both girls swung at each other with the pillows, while knocking a lot of stuff on the ground. Eventually they ended up in the hallway while still having their pillow fight.

"Come on, Mona, give up!" Daisy yelled while swinging her pillow at her.

"I'm not done!" Mona said out of breath "I'll defeat you."

"No you won't! I Always win!" Daisy shot back.

"Oh, yeah?" Mona asked while she swung her pillow at Daisy so hard that she fell into one of the other dorms.

"You bi-" Daisy was about to say until she saw what was happening in the dorm they fell into.

"Ooh, kissy kissy?" Mona asked.

"Wha- No!" Toadette answered.

"It's not what it looks like! Toadette had some frosting from a cupcake on her cheeck, so I was cleaning it up with this napkin." Toad answered nervously.

"Does Mario know how DIRTY you get other girls in his dorm?" Daisy asked mischievously, causing Mona to break out in laughter and Toad and Toadette to get red.

"OMG YOU'RE SO EMBARRASING!" Toadette yelled while getting up and walking out of the dorm "I WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Daisy and Mona broke out in laughter and looked at Toad, who was as red as the red spots on his head.

"Who knew you were such a dirty guy." Mona said mischievously while smirking, causing Daisy to laugh.

"Alright, that's enough, give the guy a break." Daisy said while laughing.

Mona and Daisy got up from the floor and left the dorm.

"Have fun with your DIRTY business." Mona said, causing Daisy to laugh again.

Daisy and Mona continued walking back to their dorm with their pillows, but on the way they ran into Mario.

"Hello Mario." Mona said mischievously.

"Hello?" Mario said confused.

"Toad is your roomie, right?" Mona asked.

"Yes?" Mario answered, still confused.

"He was up to some DIRTY stuff when we accidently fell into your dorm." Mona answered mischievously.

Mario thought for a second and said while speeding off to his dorm "He better not be jerking off near my stuff!"

Mona and Daisy broke out in laughter and continued their walk to their dorm. After a while they finally got their.

"That was mean." Daisy said while still laughing.

"But hilarious!" Mona answered while laughing.

Daisy stopped laughing and said "I'm gonna call it a day, I'm tired."

"Same, you woke me up from my peacefull sleep." Mona answered.

"Yeah, yeah I was bored." Daisy answered.

"I know." Mona answered.

They both went to bed and fell alseep soon after.


End file.
